Memories of a Prince
by Cager Macleod
Summary: The story of Severus Snape from birth to death. Rated T for lanuage and Adult themes in later chapters.
1. The Prince is Born

**Memories of a Prince**

**A/N: **This story is about Snape's life from his birth to his death. Each Chapter will be a year from his life. Which may end up in extremely long chapters, but bare with me as I get it all sorted.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters from it.

Chapter 1 – The Prince is born.

It was the ninth of January 1960 and the snow swirled around the small Muggle hospital where Eileen Snape (Nee, Prince) laid on a bed grunting as the pains of her contractions became closer together. In the shadows on the far side of the room her Husband, Tobias Snape, watched with mingled disgust and fascination. A mid wife entered the room and wrote something on a clipboard that she held in her hands.

"It's almost time Eileen, That's a girl, keep breathing." The midwife told her in soft, caring tones. Eileen's pale skin was flushed a bright red as the midwife positioned her in preparation for the birth. Indignant as the position was, Tobias moved closer, staring down at his wife over his hooked nose with a guarded expression.

Eileen let out a piercing scream as she entered the final stages of labour. Her breathing increased into sharp short breaths, her face broke out in sweat that shone in the harsh light of the hospital room. She screamed again as a wrinkly head appeared from between her legs. She gave a final push and a high pitched scream and then she was silent. The only noise now that filled the room was the cries of her new born.

"Congratulations; Its a boy." The midwife smiled and placed the baby on her chest, it stopped crying as Eileen cradled it to her chest, tear leaking from the corner of her eyes.

"What will you name him?" The midwife asked kindly and Eileen looked up, beaming with pride and pleasure.

"Severus," She said in a choked voice and through the sobs of joy. "Severus Snape.

Tobias said nothing as he stared down at his son. He turned on heel and left the room, leaving Eileen cuddling Severus to her chest, as though she would never let him leave her sight.

***

"Shut that fucking thing up!" Tobias roared from the bed as Eileen tended to a crying Severus, trying to pacify him with a bottle of warm milk.

"Don't yell," she shouted back, but instantly she regretted it as Tobias rose from the bed. He leapt towards her, swinging a fist into the side of her face. Eileen fell backwards, Severus falling from her arms. She hit the floor and the bottle of milk rolled away. Severus screamed louder from the pain and shock of his sudden impact with the floor. Tobias rounded on his screaming son, Eileen, realising what was about to happen, threw herself in front of him, coping Tobias's foot in her stomach. Bleeding and battered, Eileen pulled Severus into her body and got shakily to her feet. Tobias glared at her as she exited the room with her crying baby. Out in the hall way she found a ratty blanket in a wardrobe and headed to the lounge room, she placed Severus down on the couch next to her and laid down, wrapping the ratty blanket around them, sobbing as she wiped her bleeding nose on the back of her already dirty night wear. Severus had calmed down, now that he was out of his father's presence and had fallen asleep on the pillow. Eileen stroked his head, which was starting to sprout black hair as she settled down, trying to escape the horror that she would not find a reprieve from, not even her dreams let her escape the abuse of her husband.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is short but they will eventually lengthen as Snape grows older.

Please R&R and let me know what you think, all feedback and help is greatly appreciated.


	2. Year 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

2 – Years 1

Eileen looked at the black hair boy that was celebrating his first birthday, not that he knew that it was his birthday. The cake with a candle shaped like the number one flicked in front of Severus who watched with fascination from his High Chair. Psychically Severus was growing to resemble her, however facially he looked very much like Tobias.

Letting out a breath she extinguished the candle and cut into the cake, giving a small piece to Severus and then she took some for herself. Tobias was out, wherever he was, was unknown to her. She didn't mind that, while he was gone she and her son were safe. She loved Tobias, she could never leave, but she was scared of him. No matter how strong she pretended to be, she was frightened of the man whom she had wed.

Severus stabbed his spoon into his slice of cake repetitively and with apparent pleasure. She watched him do it, the way his pleasure lit up his whole face, knowing that when Tobias returned there would be no laughter or happiness. There would only be depression and pain.

"Eat," She said slowly and moved beside her son, taking his spoon and feeding him herself. "Before your father comes home." She added, but only loud enough for her to hear.

***

Tobias returned home at midnight, smelling strongly of alcohol and looking dishevelled. Eileen was quick to jump to his demands as he sat down where hours earlier she had celebrated her son's birthday. She pursed her lips, fighting the urge to ask him where he had been and whether he new it was his son's birthday.

"What, woman?" He growled and Eileen was quick to busy herself with the food her husband had requested. He glared at her back, the alcohol coursing through his system urging him to attack. He stood up and slapped her across the head. Eileen bit her lip to stop herself from shouting up, if Severus was to wake then it would be worse for her.

Tobias returned to the table without any explanation for his behaviour. Eileen knew better than to ask questions and a slap around the head was the least worse of what Tobias was capable of. Hastily she set down a plate of food and quickly left the room, it was better for him to be left alone when he was in this state.

***

She walked past the room where her son slept. He looked so peaceful curled into a ball within his cot. Eileen watched him, mesmerised by his innocence. If it was not for him she would have died, but she wanted to be there for her son. Her one beacon of light in the oppressing darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** These chapters are short as I am working through his baby stages to set up his Mothers and Fathers relationship and Snapes home life. The chapters will increase in length as Snape gets older.

Please R

Cager.


	3. Year 2

3 - Year 2

Eileen watched Severus playing outside through the grimy kitchen window. It was becoming more obvious everyday that Severus was a Wizard. As much as this caused Eileen happiness, it also caused her fear. Tobias did not approve of magic, well to be honest with herself, he did not approve of anything much.

She turned her back on the window and hastened to prepare Tobias's dinner. He expected it to be laid on the table when he arrived home from work. There was a yelp from the backyard and she jerked her head away from the potatoes she was roasting to see Severus atop an Earthworm that was now three times bigger than her son. From under a dirty apron she gripped her wand, she waved it once and the worm shrunk down to its normal size.

Severus looked up at his mother with an upset look. "Why you shrink worm?" He demanded and Eileen was forcefully reminded of her husband. She bent down and picked Severus up and brought him inside, all the while he chided her about the worm.

"Be quiet, daddy will be home soon," She told him placing him in his seat. She looked at the grubby clothes he was dressed in but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Hopelessly she pointed her wand at him and siphoned some of the dirt off his face and hands.

"Mummy do magic." Severus said suddenly with a wild happiness that Eileen only saw when magic was preformed. Severus clapped with obvious enjoyment and eyed her wand hopefully, as though she would perform more tricks. In spite of herself Eileen waved it and caused multicoloured bubbled to erupt from the tip. Her son watched in fascination as they floated around him.

The front door opened and Eileen quickly vanished the bubbles and hid her wand under her apron. Tobias stood in the door frame of the dinning room and looked at the dinner which she had prepared.

"Looks nice," He said gruffly and sat down to eat. Eileen smiled and sat down as well, too her that was as good as an 'I love you.' They ate in silence, which was a rare occurrence. Obviously Tobias had had a good day at work.

Severus, who was innocent and not yet understanding of his fathers rage, bubbled with happiness as he ate his portion of food.

"Daddy, Daddy guess what," He sung happily, Tobias looked at his son.

"What is it?"

"Mummy do magic," Severus said in pure delight, however Tobias did not share is sons happiness, he however rounded on Eileen.

"What?" He said, his tone dangerous, Eileen backed away slightly.

"You know he will be a wizard," Eileen said, stronger than she felt.

Tobias's eyes flashed with maddening anger.

"I'll beat it out of him if I have too; I am not having another one in the house." Tobias growled and turned to face his son. Severus who had sensed the change in atmosphere, was suddenly looking scared as his father rounded on him.

Tobias slapped his son hard on the right side of his head; the impact caused Severus head to snap left.

Eileen screamed as Tobias prepared to strike again.

"No don't," Eileen pleaded, tears leaking from her eyes. Her son whimpered and started to cry. Tobias, enraged by them both turned over the table and stormed outside, spraying food and splintered wood across the room.


	4. Year 3

4 – Year 3

Severus was moved to his elderly grandparent's house, Eileen, desperate to protect her son against the drunken man that was his father lest Severus on the doorstep of her parents one morning, after a quick explanation of her actions and that she was trying to save him from Tobias, she had gone again. Mavis and Norman Prince, who both in their 80's, where apprehensive about raising the young boy, but never the less they took in the bruised and battered child and did there best that they could, considering there age and the energy of the young Snape.

Underweight and looking unhealthy, Severus's grandparents where quick to change him from his dirty Muggle clothing to a set of youth wizards robes. Both being pure-bloods they knew the son of their daughter was bound to be a next generation of Wizard. Instead of trying to squash his magic, the encouraged him when it escaped him. Severus was looking brighter and better now that he was out of his father's dominance.

***

Month's past and under his Grandparent's love and caring Severus became healthy, the bruises of his past disappearing and he was well looked after. His grandparents doted on him, buying him the best that they could give him. While Severus thrived in their care his mother became depressed and skinnier than ever.

At first Leaving Severus at her Parent's had been the hardest Decision of her life. She had stopped thinking about what she had done as it brought her to tears. But in the month that she had spent away from her son, she had changed, become more like the husband that she loved. Hard and uncaring, only doing what she had to please him, it was not a life, but it was an existence. This new hard Eileen protected the soft Eileen that dwelled inside. Her hurt turned to hate, she was not the woman who had left her son at her Parents anymore. She was now just a Shadow.

***

"I love you, Nanna and Poppy," Severus laughed with boyish delight as his Grandparents allowed him to play on the Muggle Park near their home. Norman smiled at the boy who had been nothing but skin and bones when he had arrived. Now he was happy and laughing, of a more acceptable body weight and his skin was now clear of all the injuries of his father.

Mavis tottered over and passed Severus a chocolate ice-cream that he devoured in delight, they say that being with the young made you feel younger yourself, well he had to agree as he watched Mavis and Severus sitting together. She was apparently telling him an amusing story as Severus's face was bright with ecstasy.

Although they were purebloods they had long given up on the Wizards only stance. In there old age they had learnt to love the Muggles that lived near them. It was Mavis who introduced Tobias to Eileen in there teens. However they may regret it now, it did not stop them from befriending other Muggles. And by letting Severus play on Muggle playgrounds, they hoped that he would also be friendly to the Muggles of the world. Especially away from his father, he would learn that not all Muggles were like him.

***

It was near Christmas when disaster stuck the Prince Manor. Mavis had been diagnosed with a terminal Cancer that not even the most experienced healer at St. Mungos could heal. Refusing to die in a hospital bed, Mavis returned home to die in her own bed. Each day Severus would walk past the room of his Grandmother and see her bed ridden, not understanding what was happening to his beloved Nanna.

"Poppy, what's wrong with Nanna?" He said one day as Norman sat beside the fire, smoking a pipe and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Severus, son, she is unwell. She will be going to the Heavens soon." He said with a look over his paper, his glasses flashing in the fire light.

"What are the Heavens?" Severus asked, looking sad and confused.

"It's where Nanna must go, she has to help the Angels." Norman said softly, watching his Grandson struggle to understand what he was talking about; he hid his face behind the paper and let a tear slid down his check. If only he could be as innocent as the boy before him.

**

Everywhere people where dressed in black. Severus walked through the crowd, his hand clutched by Norman, People everywhere looked forlorn and some where crying. At the front of the crowd stood Severus's mother and father. Tobias had his arms around Eileen who was crying into his shoulder.

"Mummy?" Severus asked as Norman walked up to his daughter, taking her in his own arms and taking over the comforting of her, Severus took a glance at the hole in the ground where a coffin was being lowered. "What's going on?"

"You know how I told you about Nanna going to the heavens to help the angels. Well she has gone, son, gone to help the angels." Norman told Severus, looking at him over his daughter's shoulder, whom let out a loud sob and tucked into her fathers chest.

"Why's Mummy crying then?" Severus asked, confused by the tears that were falling from the adult faces around him. Someone picked him up and he found himself looking into the face of his father, Tobias cuddled Severus to his chest.

"It's okay, boy, come on we will go over here, and do you want something to eat?" Tobias asked him, trying to distract his son from the despair that was around him. For the first time Tobias did not feel angry, he was at a loss, the upset of his wife at losing her mother and the confusion of his son that couldn't understand touched him more deeply than he could ever explain. For the first time he wanted to protect the boy that was his flesh and blood. For the first time he felt that he was a father to his son.

* * *

**A/N:** The chapters are slowly lengenthing. But they will grow longer, especially when Snape starts hogwarts and again when he is a teacher, because when he is a teacher is when I have the most access to his character. Thanks for reading. - Cager

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.


	5. Year 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

* * *

5 – Year 4

"I want my boy back," Tobias screamed through the cracked between the front door and the wall. Severus watched as his Grandfather stormed away from the door.

"What's happening, Poppy?" Severus asked, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Nothing, son." Norman put his hand on Severus' back and steered him into the Kitchen.

"Was that Daddy yelled?" He asked again, Norman frowned.

"Yes, it was." He shook his head, Severus looked to the door and back to his Grandfather.

"Why is he yelling?"

Norman turned his back on Severus and looked out the nearest window.

"Never mind, it will all be alright."

***

"Eileen, He is my son!" Tobias growled.

"He's happy with Norman, and you have never showed any interest in Severus."

"What? Now I can't even see my own son, is that what you're telling me Bitch?"

Eileen opened her mouth but closed it at the sight of her husband's rage.

"No, I wasn't saying that." She looked downwards, avoiding his eyes. However, Tobias did not continue.

"Get him from your father then." Tobias grunted.

"Okay, okay I will." Eileen said, defeated.

***

"Dad, he wants me to take him back from you." Eileen said, looking downcast. She looked thinner than she had been at the funeral, this made Norman suspicious.

"Why, what has made him so interested in Severus all of a sudden?" Norman asked coolly, Eileen shrugged.

"I-I am not sure," She admitted sadly.

Norman sniffed. "You know what he is like; you know how he treats you, treats Severus."

Eileen grunted, "Well he is my Son." She turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Norman sighed and shook his head. He never realised that looking after his Grandson could have become so stressful.

***

"Where is he?" Tobias demanded over dinner that evening.

"I couldn't get him, Norman, well, he doesn't trust you." She said downcast, with a tinge of fear on her voice.

Tobias did not say anything in reply; instead he stood up and headed towards the front door. Only stopping to get his travelling coat.

"No, Tobias, what are you doing?" She called after him, but he slammed the wooden door in his face.

***

"Norman, Open up!" Tobias screamed, pounding on the door heavily.

"Poppy, what's happening, why have you got your wand?" Severus looked scared, abandoning his dinner and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you worry, Son," Norman pushed himself out of his seat and headed to the front door.

"I'm coming, Tobias!"

Norman opened the door and Tobias stepped into the room. Glaring at him he walked over to where Severus sat at the table.

"You're coming home," Tobias told him, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck.

"Put him down now," Norman threatened, pulling his wand out of his waistband and pointing it at Tobias' chest.

"You're threatening me, old man?" Tobias grunted, taking a swing at him with his free arm. Norman waved his wand and Tobias yelped in pain. On his arm was an angry red welt.

"You bastard, you stung me." Tobias roared, dropping Severus in a heap on the floor he rounded on Norman.

"Get out of here now, Tobias!" Norman growled, brandishing his wand in front of him in a defensive pose. Tobias eyed his wand with some trepidation, but that did not stop him advancing on him.

"I wouldn't come any closer," Normal said softly, flicking his wand.

Tobias was lifted up into the air and thrown backwards into the wall. He hit it hard and slid down in a heap.

"Severus, go to your room now," Norman commanded as Severus scrambled to his feet to obey his Grandfather.

"No you don't," Tobias grunted heavily and reached out a hand, catching Severus in the chest. Severus groaned in pain and fell backwards, looking shell-shocked.

"I said don't, Tobias!" Norman yelled, but Tobias was too fast, leaping into the air, he caught Norman around the mid drift and slammed him into the floor. The air escaped Norman's breath and he let out a moan. Tobias stood up and looked down at the old man he had just felled.

"You wand didn't help you then, did it." Tobias taunted and turned to his son.

"Get your stuff now, we're leaving. You're coming home."

***

"Tobias. Severus!" Eileen gasped, her eyes flicking between her Husband and her Son as they stood in the door frame.

"I got him back," Tobias grunted, pushing Severus in through the door and closing it behind him.

"What did you do to my father?" Eileen asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"He'll be alright," Tobias shrugged, before leaving the hallway and into the Kitchen.

Eileen rolled her eyes and followed her husband, leaving Severus standing in the hallway alone.

Slowly he hauled his bags to his room. Once in the confinement in the room he sat on the side of the bed and cried.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I don't really have much to say in my A/N today. Other than I hope you enjoy reading this and please tell me what you think. I would love to get some feedback on what you think, what you like and what needs work.

Paws

Cager


End file.
